List of That Fatal Night characters
pictured on the cover of That Fatal Night]]All of the characters that appear in That Fatal Night by Sarah Ellis. Main characters Dorothy Wilton Dorothy Pauline Wilton (born c. 1900)That Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, page 3 was the daughter of Esme and Stanley Wilton. She had an older brother named Charles, whom had moved to New York City. Dorothy lived in Halifax, Nova Scotia with her parents. In April 1912, Dorothy boarded the [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], after a two-month visit with her grandparents, Augusta and Henry. Afterwards, she struggled to cope with the trauma of the event. Supporting characters Augusta Wilton Augusta WiltonThat Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, pages 21-22 was Dorothy's grandmother and the wife of Henry. She had one child with Henry, Stanley. Augusta lived in Lewisham in her home, which they called "Mill House". She was an advocate for women's rights and other causes. Augusta was the opposite of Dorothy's mother, who referred to her as "bohemian." Their granddaughter came and stayed with them for two months, starting in February 1912. Beryl Cope Beryl CopeThat Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, page 86 was the stewardess assigned to Dorothy and Miss Pugh on board the Titanic. On the night of the sinking, Beryl accompanied Dorothy onto a lifeboat and did not leave her side on the Carpathia. She became close to Dorothy in the days after the disaster and later visited her in Nova Scotia. Beryl continued working as a ship stewardess and was aboard the Lusitania, when a German U-boat torpedoed it. She survived and spent "the rest of her working life on the sea." Esme Wilton EsmeThat Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, page 54 Wilton was the wife of Stanley, and mother of Charles and Dorothy. She was a housewife living in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Esme enjoyed social gatherings and visiting people, such as Hazel, who was likely her sister or sister-in-law. After the Titanic sank, Esme and Stanley received little news of it and most of it being wrong. She also said that she and her husband "did not sleep all night," upon hearing the news of its sinking. Henry Wilton Henry "Hal" WiltonThat Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, page 37 was the husband of Augusta and father of Stanley. He lived in Mill House with his wife. Henry also put on plays and "entertainments," which were themed parties, at his home. In February 1912, his granddaughter Dorothy traveled from Canada to visit. Henry was shocked by the sinking of the Titanic, because the ship was supposed to be "unsinkable." Majorie Marjorie was Dorothy friend that she met on the Titanic. Her family had boarded the ship in order to join her grandfather, who lived in California. Marjorie and her family were Roman Catholics. She and Dorothy were fast friends and spent the entire time exploring the ship. Marjorie's father died during the sinking of the Titanic. Afterwards, Dorothy found Marjorie on the Carpathia, but they "had forgotten how to be friends." Dorothy did not have the chance to say goodbye. Miss Pugh Miss Pugh (died April 15, 1912)That Fatal Night, Sarah Ellis, Historical Notes, page 148-162 was a woman that worked with Dorothy's father at the bank. She went to visit her father in England and accompanied Dorothy on the way to and from. Dorothy did not like her, because she was always correcting Dorothy. On their last day on the Titanic, Dorothy threw Miss Pugh's possessions around the room, which lead Dorothy to believe that it was her fault that she died. Later, Beryl revealed that she had cleaned after Dorothy went to sleep. Miss Pugh had likely perished because of her own slowness. Stanley Wilton Stanley Wilton was the son of Augusta and Henry Wilton. He was married to Esme with whom he had two children, Charles and Dorothy. Stanley worked at a bank in Nova Scotia, and rarely missed a day. His daughter left Canada to visit his parents in February 1912. Him and his wife stayed up all night, upon learning of the sinking. Later, he helped arrange for Beryl to visit Dorothy. Minor characters *'Asquith' was the pet cat of Dorothy Wilton. He was mad at her when she left, but eventually forgave her. *'Mrs. Bland', also known as E. Nesbit, was the author of The Railway Children. She was friends with Dorothy's grandparents. Dorothy met her while visiting England in 1912. *'Borden' was Dorothy's pet dog. He acted like a puppy, despite being full-grown. *'Brownie' was a dog owned by Augusta and Henry. He lived with them at Mill House. *'Miss Caughey' was Dorothy's teacher. After Dorothy was suspended, Miss Caughey visited her to give her schoolwork and to check on her progress. *'Cedric' was a friend of Charles. He acted "very superior" and ignored Dorothy. *'Charles Wilton' (born c. 1889) was the older brother of Dorothy. He left Canada and moved to New York City. After the Titanic, he was the one who picked up Dorothy at the docks. *'Cyril', a clergyman that boarded the Titanic with his wife. Dorothy thought he looked "fearsome" at first. *'Miss Doughty', the head of the alter guild at Dorothy's church. She did not support women's suffrage. *'Edwina' was the sister of Phoebe. She played the piano very well. *'Flo, Leah, Louise, Mary, and Winnifred' were classmates Dorothy at Halifax Ladies' College. *'Frederick "Fred" Allen' (c. 1895 – April 15, 1912) was an elevator operator on the Titanic. *'George Wright' was a Halifax business man that perished during the sinking of the Titanic. *'Mrs. Hawkins' was the mother of twins, Millie and Owen. She worked at Mill House for Henry and Augusta. Mrs. Hawkins did much of the cooking and gardening. *'Hazel and Leslie' were the aunt and uncle of Dorothy Wilton. They were likely related to Esme Wilton. *'Reverend Hill and Mrs. Hill', a vicar and his wife. The Reverend disagreed with the suffrage movement. Dorothy referred to his wife as "The Echo", because she always repeated what her husband said. *'Irene Rudge' was Dorothy's classmate and former friend. She was jealous of the attention that Dorothy received. They had a confrontation, which resulted in Irene falling and hurting her head. *'Joe' (died April 15, 1912) was a steward on the Titanic and a friend of Beryl *'Mackenzie' was probably the mother of Esme, or atleast an older relative of Dorothy. *'Michel and Edmond Navratil', alias Lolo and Momon, two French children that Dorothy met on the ship. She later learned that their father, who had kidnapped them, died during the sinking. Their mother traveled to New York and brought them back to France. *'Millie Hawkins' (born c. 1900) was the twin sister of Owen and daughter of Mrs. Hawkins. She became friends with Dorothy. Later, she married a local boy, when he returned from World War I. *'Mr. Nevin' was a worker at the bank of Dorothy's father, Stanley. *'Owen Hawkins' (born c. 1900) was the twin brother of Millie. In later life, Owen went to college and joined the British civil service. Dorothy always suspected that he was a spy. *'Phoebe' was Dorothy's best friend, who often came to visit her after school. She used to have a pet guinea pig named Zanzibar. *'Captain Smith' was the captain of the Titanic. Dorothy and Marjorie caught a glimpse of him. *'Mr. Thorpe' was the next-door neighbor of the Wiltons. Every year on Dominion Day he would fly his flag at half-mast to protest Nova Scotia entering the Confederation. *'Mrs. Trueman' was the principal of Dorothy's school, Halifax Ladies' College. Epilogue characters *'Leonardo DiCaprio', the star of Titanic. Dorothy called him "weedy" and refused to see the movie. References See also *[[List of A Time for Giving characters#"The Angel of Citadel Hill"|List of A Time for Giving - "The Angel of Citadel Hill"]] Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada characters Category:That Fatal Night Category:That Fatal Night characters Category:A Time for Giving characters